One Shot Collection
by twinkletoestbh
Summary: A bunch of one shots, any and all ships. Prompts and rules inside.
1. Prompts

So, because I've been pushing myself so hard lately on "The Matchmakers," I've lost a little bit of inspiration. To get it back, I'm going to be doing a oneshot collection, since that's a form of productive procrastination. Any number, any ship. To request comment the ship you want, whether it's romantic or platonic, and the number of the prompt. If you want, you can send in your own short prompt, but I reserve the right to refuse any prompt that makes me uncomfortable. Each chapter rating will vary, but they won't go higher than T. :)

Notice, these will be short one-shots. Like, 100-500 words, written in 10 minutes or less. I will not have a beta, and while I will read over them before I publish them, I will not be super editing. This is pretty much a brain dump. Still, I hope you enjoy!

 **Rules:**

1\. Characters must be from Keeper of the Lost Cities (crossovers would be interesting, but right now I'm just going to say no)

2\. There may be some cursing, but no explicit, senseless cursing.

3\. I reserve the right to veto any prompts that make me uncomfortable.

4\. No duplicate requests (ie, if you really really really want a romantic Sokeefe 18, please don't spam me with requests)

5\. Requests must be commented on this story.

6\. People may make more than one request, but not of the same thing (refer to rule 4)

 **Submission example:**

18 romantic Sokeefe

Sodex platonic 16

Etc.

As long as you have all three catagories, you'll be good.

 **Prompts:**

1\. "Come over here and make me."

2\. "Have you lost your damn _mind_!?"

3\. "Please, don't leave."

4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

7\. "I almost lost you."

8\. "Wanna bet?"

9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"

10\. "Teach me how to play?"

11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

12\. "I think we need to talk."

13\. "Kiss me."

14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"

16\. "It could be worse."

17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

19\. "The paint's supposed to go _where_?"

20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

23\. "Just once."

24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

26\. "I got you a present."

27\. "I'm pregnant."

28\. "Marry me?"

29\. "I thought you were dead."

30\. "It's not what it looks like…"

31\. "You lied to me."

32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

33\. "Please don't do this."

34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

36\. "I wish I could hate you."

37\. "Wanna dance?"

38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

41\. "You did all of this for me?"

42\. "I swear it was an accident."

43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

45\. "Tell me a secret."

46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_."

47\. "No one needs to know."

48\. "Boo."

49\. "Well this is awkward…"

50\. Writer's preference

Requests are OPEN!


	2. Sophitz 32

**Sophitz 32**

 **Requested by: DustBunnyFromTheLostCities and Darling01**

" _ **I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**_

 **...**

Sophie threw open the door as hard as she could. It crashed against the wall with an awful racket, swinging back toward her with a vengeful zeal, but she was too mad to care.

"So, what?" she demanded as it shuddered shut it behind her, cheeks hot with righteous indignation. "You're avoiding me now?"

"S-Sophie!" Fitz squeaked, teal eyes going wide and cheeks glowing as he scrambled up off his bed, long limbs flying in an uncharacteristic display of clumsiness. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb. You knew I was going to be here."

And he had. She and Biana had talked about just two days ago. Before...well, before everything had gone to Exile.

Fitz scrambled for words, monosyllabic noises spilling off his tongue in a torrent of senseless sound. "I...um…so...no...umm..."

The sight of Fitz Vacker stuttering like a lost cause was strangely appealing in that moment. But Sophie hadn't tracked him down just to make him feel like an idiot. She'd tracked him down to fix this. And she'd fight a cage-match with Fintan before admitting defeat.

"You know what?" she asked him, tears of regret and guilt misting a filmy layer over her vision as her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. "If I could take back telling you I have a crush on you, I would! I'm sorry! But you're the one who wanted to know! You're the one who kept asking and asking and asking and just pestering me about it! So this is just as much your fault as it is mine!"

Fitz's face suddenly loomed before her, a kaleidoscope patchwork of teal, pink, and sparkling, blinding white. He tentatively grabbed her hands in his. "Sophie, just _stop_ for a second. I'm not mad at you."

Sophie paused. "You're not?"

Fitz laughed, the sound a nervous chuckle bubbling up from deep within his chest. He dropped her hands and raked both his hands through his hair, turning his face away from hers. Sophie took the moment to wipe at her misty eyes, and when she looked back up, Fitz had started pacing across the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly, quietly, her righteous indignations suddenly replaced with an anxious, desperate need for everything to be okay between them. She wanted Fitz back, in whatever capacity he was comfortable with. So, he'd rather have her as a friend. That was okay. She'd rather have him as a friend than as nothing at all. She needed her teal-eyed boy in her life. Needed his handsome hair, and his dazzling smile, and the deep, careless laugh that tugged at her heartstrings and made her want to listen to him forever.

But she was getting off track.

And Fitz was still pacing, wearing a worn down path in his fluffy rug.

"Fitz," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I know that I messed up, and you have every right to be mad at me—"

"I'm not mad at you," Fitz interrupted, still pacing, raking another hand through his now disheveled hair. "I'm mad...but not at you."

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest defensively, her righteous indignation making a raging comeback. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I just...I," Fitz struggled with the words, trying to twist them into some semblance of a sentence. But he couldn't.

Sophie huffed. "I know this is awkward and all, but just because I like you doesn't mean you have to start tripping over your own feet every time you see me. I'll get over it."

"I don't want you to get over it."

Fitz's response was so quick and unexpectedly rational it caught Sophie off guard for a moment. And then he was walking toward her and she was trapped in those teal eyes like a tractor beam and her feet might have been moving moving too but she really couldn't tell because at that moment…

" _I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."_

...at that moment, Fitzroy Avery Vacker nearly stopped her heart.

And he was standing in front of her so close she could feel the warmth of his labored breaths as they burst on her cheeks, she could see his perfect teeth as he nervously bit his bottom lip, and she could hear his racing heart as its _BA-DUM! BA-DUM! BA-DUM!_ echoed her own. And he was waiting for her response but all she could think to say was,

"Pinch me."


	3. Sokeefe 6

**Sokeefe 6**

 **Requested by: lovelunalovegood**

" _ **Is there a reason that you're naked in my bed?"**_

…

" _Is there a reason that you're naked in my bed?"_

Keefe pouted, looking between his incredibly toned chest and Sophie's Definitely-Not-Impressed face before he finally pulled the blanket a little higher. "I'm wearing pants," he finally grumbled.

"Well what happened to your shirt?"

Keefe smiled innocently, eagerly patting the empty mattress beside him. "Come on, Foster! You've got me on tenterhooks!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and snagged her ipod off her dresser. "You better not try to cuddle," she warned him as she hopped up beside him, setting the ipod on her bent knees so they could both see the screen.

"Sorry," Keefe said, not sounding very sorry at all as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and scooted closer. He rested his head on top of hers just as the Disney logo flashed across the screen, and smugly pronounced, "I'm a cuddler."

Sophie smiled, letting her head slowly drop until it rested on his bare shoulder. Maybe movie night wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Sophitz 35

**Sophitz 35**

 **Requested by: Anon**

" **You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

…

"Take it off."

"What?"

" _You heard me_ ," Fitz growled, his sparkling eyes flinty and hard. " _Take. It. Off_."

Sophie hesitated, feeling the material between her fingertips. It really was sinfully soft...but it wasn't worth the fight. "Alright," she finally relented, pulling her arms out of the sweater's baggy arms. "Fine."

Fitz grabbed it before it was all the way over her head, folding it carefully before shoving it on the highest shelf in their shared closet, well out of Sophie's reach.

Now relaxed, Fitz was kind enough to say, "Thank you."

As they walked out of the room, Sophie intertwined her fingers with his. "For the record," she whispered into his ear, rising up on her tiptoes so she could reach, "I think you'd look _great_ in fuzzy green polka dots."


	5. Sokeefe 34

**Sokeefe 34**

 **Requested by: sugarpink101**

 _ **"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**_

…

"Tired?" Sophie whispered, running her free hand through his carefully styled hair.

Keefe nodded sleepily, snuggling closer into her warm touch against the cool of the night air. He didn't mind that she was messing up his hair. He never minded when Sophie touched him. Her touch was like magic, and in that moment, with her soft, careful fingers gently, distractedly, rubbing against his scalp, a full belly, and no one around except the soft glow of the stars, everything was perfect.

"Perfect, huh?" Sophie giggled, pressing a warm kiss to his temple.

Keefe buried his in her lap, not even caring he'd said it out loud. He just wanted to stay there forever, half-asleep on the grass with Sophie running her hands through his hair in that way that made him feel 8-years-old again.

But it wasn't to be.

"We should get to bed," Sophie whispered just as he was about to drift off to sleep, her warm breath a soft caress against his ear.

Keefe shook his head, the movement lethargic. He didn't want to move. He wanted to sleep right there, under the stars.

"Come on," Sophie whispered, sliding her legs out from under him. His head hit the ground with a soft bump, just enough of a shock to get him to open his eyes. He rolled over to look up at his now standing wife, the movement triggering a yawn. He blinked up at her, lids still heavy with the weight of near sleep.

Sophie was still, smiling down at him softly. And with the gentle glow of the stars behind her, he could have sworn she had a halo.

His angel wife.

Maybe he was asleep.

" _If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed_ ," she told him with a smile, kneeling back down to pull him into a sitting position.

"Would it really be so terrible to sleep right here?" Keefe asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Sophie laughed and pulled him to his feet. "If I let you sleep out here you'll wake up with a sore back. And I'd miss my pillow."

Keefe pulled her into a hug, nuzzling his face into her messy blond hair. The soft strands tickled his lips as he whispered, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder. "I love you too, Keefe," she whispered, squeezing him back gently. She pulled away all too soon, but she laced her fingers through his and her warm hand tugged him back toward their house.


	6. Sophitz 15

**Sophitz 18**

 **Requested by: booksaremylife**

" _ **So I found this waterfall…"**_

…

"I'm not so sure about adding lingonberries," Sophie mused, her lips pursed in concentration. She absently swiped a loose piece of hair out of her face as she reread the recipe, like she might have missed the solution the first six times she read through it.

"Sophie?"

"If the berries aren't ripe enough they won't mix too well with the mint."

"Sophie?"

"What if we replaced the mint instead? Lingonberries and chocolate?"

" _Sophie_."

Sophie turned to him, her brown eyes accented by a streak of what could have been either chocolate or nutella on her forehead. "Sorry. What?"

Fitz smiled, reaching up and wiping the chocolate off her forehead.

Sophie blushed and turned to grab a towel, but Fitz's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Go on a date with me."

Sophie froze, turning slowly until she met his eye. "What?"

"Go on a date with me."

Sophie hesitated, biting her lip. "Fitz—"

"I know we already talked about this," he interrupted, "and you want to wait until you get your Matchmaker's Scroll. And I respect that! I really do. I just...I don't care if you're on my scroll or not. I don't care because I already know you're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, and if the Matchmaker's don't think we're a good match, they can go burn their scrolls. And I think you like me too, so—"

Sophie cut him off with a kiss. It was quick, only a peck, really, but when she pulled away, blushing like a rose, he couldn't help his wild smile.

"What was that for?"

Sophie turned back to her baking. "I don't know."

Fitz's grin widened. "So does that mean you'd like to go on a date with me."

Sophie shrugged, but her smile betrayed her excitement. "I guess it does."

Fitz fought the urge to let out a whoop of joy. "Perfect!" he said instead. " _So I found this waterfall…"_


	7. Teefe 13

**Teefe 13**

 **Requested By: smiles**

" _ **Kiss Me**_ "

…

" _ **Kiss me."**_

"You're a jerk."

"Please! I'll do _anything_!"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"But I love you!"

Keefe scowled. "Tam, if you don't shut up, I'm going to do something both of us will regret."

"Like what?" Tam chuckled. "Actually tell Sophie you like her? Maybe give her another necklace?"

"Exactly!" Keefe said. "You're making me seem pathetic when really, I'm just being a good friend."

"That's the point, Keefe," Tam said wryly. "You're being a good friend."

Keefe paused a moment, analyzing Tam's words. Finally he shook his head. "And I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Keefe," Tam groaned. "We all see the way you look at her. We all hear you talking about her. We all know you like her. Are you seriously going to play the, 'We're just friends' angle?"

"There's nothing wrong with the 'We're just friends' angle," Keefe sulked.

"But don't you want to be more?" Tam asked earnestly. "Look, we're not best friends; not by any definition. But I do like Sophie, and for some reason, she seems to think you're a cool guy. So I'm going to do everyone a favor, and tell you to make a move already."

"She really thinks I'm cool? Did she actually say that?"

Tam rolled his eyes. "Yes, Keefe. She thinks you're cool. Now all you have to do is go up to her and tell her, 'Sophie, do you want to hang out with me after school?' Don't invite anyone else, don't play it off as a study date, just ask her if she wants to spend some time with you one on one."

"But what if she says no?"

Tam shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips. "Keefe, if she's put up with you for two years, I don't think she's about to start ghosting you now. Just ask her to hang out, and then talk to her. Learn about her. Make her laugh."

"I already am experts at all three of those things," Keefe said.

"Then take it to the next level. Little touches. Play with her hair, hold her hand, sit a little closer than necessary on the couch. It's the little things, Keefe, not the big romantic gestures. You've got to get her to trust you before you start kissing her and bringing her flowers."

Keefe rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks going a little pink. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm an observant guy."

Keefe shook his head disbelievingly. "As much as I hate to say this, that kind of makes sense."

"Thanks."

He stood up to leave, then paused at the door. "You know, Tam," he said without looking back, "you're really not that terrible of a guy."


	8. Tiana 44

**Tiana 44**

 **Requested by:**

" _ **If you die, I'm going to kill you."**_

…

 _ **If you die, I'm going to kill you,"**_ she hissed, angry tears clouding her eyes.

"But I'd already be dead." Tam managed a weak laugh, but he moaned in pain when the movement sent a twinge of pain through his stomach.

"I will hunt you down in whatever afterlife you go to and I will kill you again. Do you hear me?"

She said it with such passion, such conviction, he almost believed her. And the yelling in the background really lent her words credence. "I'm dying, not deaf," he reminded her gently between wet, heavy breaths.

"And I'm serious!" she cried, angry tears rolling in big, fat drops down her cheeks as she pressed harder on his bleeding wound. He could hardly even feel it anymore. "You can't die! I haven't even gotten to tell you I like you yet!"

"You like me?" Tam asked, tears welling in his own eyes as another wrack of pain hit.

"Seriously? You're dying and that's what you focus on?!"


	9. Linhiana 21

**Linhiana (platonic) 21**

 **Requested by: littlepurplepuffball**

" _ **We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"**_

…

"Come on!" Biana yelled, racing through the sheets of water toward her house. The path was covered in mud, and every step was a struggle not to lose her shoes. But she'd just get even wetter if she slowed her reckless pace.

She couldn't hear anything but the thunder of the rain around her, the pounding of her heart in her ears, and...wait. Was that a laugh?

Biana slowed and turned to look behind her at her companion, who had stopped moving completely.

Linh stood in the middle of the path, eyes closed, head thrown back, and arms flung out to her sides. The girl was soaked to the bone, but she didn't seem to mind as she turned in graceful circles, frenzied laughter escaping through her open, beaming lips.

A flash of lightning in the distance, and then another _BOOM!_ of thunder startled Biana, eliciting a small shriek.

Linh opened her eyes.

"Come on, Biana!" she giggled, dancing with her arms raised to the skies. "Come dance with me!"

" _ **We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"**_ Biana yelled back incredulously. Her entire body was trembling, though it was unclear if it was from the cold or the omnipresent threat of thunder.

Linh laughed again, jumping around like a maniac as her element surrounded her. Water droplets danced around her in tiny ribbons that defied gravity, and for a moment, Biana wanted to join her.

"This feels amazing!" Linh called, swirling her arms as she crafted a tiny puppy out of a puddle on the ground. The water puppy hopped around joyously, splashing from puddle to puddle as Linh giggled and danced with him.

For a moment, Biana wanted to join them. For a moment she forgot about her limp hair and the

Then thunder roared, the cold caught up to her, and her entire body broke into a shiver.

"Linh, I'm freezing!" she shouted. "And you're gonna get sick!"

Linh giggled again, racing over and grabbing Biana's hands. She twirled them in circles, pulling Biana with her as water streamed down their faces and mud climbed up the hems of their leggings, but surprisingly, the more they spun, the warmer Biana became and the less she cared about the state of her shoes.

Two hours later they stumbled into Everglen's spotless foyer, trailing water, mud, leaves, and sporting runny noses that foreshadowed impressive colds. But no matter how long it took Biana to warm up, or how long her stubborn cold persisted, she didn't regret dancing in the rain.


	10. Detz 36

**Detz 36**

 **Requested by: lovelunalovegood**

 **"I wish I could hate you."**

 **...**

Dex stood at his worktable, hunched over the latest batch of Iggy dye. Biana had decided she wanted him sparkly, and of course, Sophie had agreed. When he'd argued he probably wouldn't be able to get the sparkles infused in the imp's fur, meaning they'd shed like crazy all over Sophie's room, she'd just shrugged and said, "Sparkles make everything better."

To which Biana had said, "Too true."

Even Linh had agreed.

They'd ganged up on him!

Well, if he was going to make Iggy sparkly, he was at least going to do it right. Somehow, there had to be a way to get the sparkles to stay. He just had to find it.

There was a knock on his door frame, but Dex was too focused on adding exactly nine drops of darsenene to look over his shoulder. "I'll be right down, Mom. Promise."

"Not Mom," a familiar voice said. "Just me."

Dex jumped, dumping half the bottle into the beaker, which promptly released a burst of opaque pink smoke with a small _POP!_

So much for that batch.

"What are you doing here?" Dex demanded through a dry throat as he glared at Fitz through watery eyes.

"You've been so busy lately," Fitz said, eyeing the now bubbling mixture curiously. "I thought you might like some help."

"I don't need any help," Dex coughed, waving away the smoke. "And I certainly don't need any help from you!"

Fitz frowned at him, his teal eyes sparkling with tension. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can't help me right now. You're just... you're too you!"

"Yes, you're right, _Deck_ ," Fitz said angrily. "Being me seems to be a problem, doesn't it? You think I haven't noticed you avoiding me at school? What in Exile's going on with you?"

Dex's cheeks went red at the nickname that had somehow gone from an honest accident to to a term of exasperated endearment. "Just leave me alone," he said over his shoulder, turning back to the now ruined dye. It probably wouldn't have worked anyway. Nine drops was far too many. Maybe six. Yes, six seemed like a good amount.

"I've left you alone all week!" Fitz said, clearly exasperated. "What happened? Everything was fine this weekend, and then come Monday, apparently you hate me!"

" _ **I wish I could hate you**_ ," Dex muttered, sweeping the entire beaker into the trash. The brown mixture had hardened and congealed. No way he was going to be able to fix that. "That would make everything so much easier."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fitz asked, his voice exasperated, but it no longer held that hint of anger, only curiosity.

Dex turned around, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "It means that this weekend meant something to me, even if it didn't to you. You can't just take a guy on a moonlit walk and spill all your deepest, most private thoughts, and _not_ expect him to develop _feelings_. It's physically impossible!"

"Emotionally impossible," Fitz corrected.

"This is exactly what I mean!" Dex shouted, almost knocking over his collection as he gesticulated wildly. "I'm trying to tell you that I like you, and you go and do something dumb like correct my word choice! You're infuriating!"

"Well instead of avoiding me, you could have just told me you liked me!"

"Or I could take a flying leap off the Four Seasons Tree. Guess which one sounds more appealing."

Fitz ran his hands through his hair and Dex's breath caught in his throat. Ancients help him…

"Why is this so bad? What's so terrible about liking me?"

Dex crossed his arms back over his chest, trying to keep his breathing under control, even though he felt like swooning. Fitz didn't like him, Dex reminded himself. Fitz was in love with Sophie. And Sophie was in love with Fitz. They were a dream couple. And he was just another lame Technopath.

He'd never stood a chance.

Finally, Dex sighed and turned back to his table, slowly starting to set up his experiment again. "Because I've already done this 'unreciprocated crush' thing once before, Fitz. I don't need to humiliate myself again."

For a moment, Fitz was silent. For a moment, Dex thought he wasn't going to respond. For a moment, Dex thought it was for the best.

Then Fitz said, "Who says it's unreciprocated?" and Dex's whole world violently tilted off its axis.


End file.
